Submission
by BuchiNeko
Summary: SMUT, LEMON, BONDAGE, RAPE, AND VERY OOC! Oneshot. No plot whatsoever, just straight p0rn. Kagome finds herself in a bad (maybe good?) situation. The perpetrator is purposely not named, but description matches Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, so let your imagination have a blast. Hope you enjoy!
**A/N: ****LEMON, SMUT, BONDAGE, AND RAPE! Rated M for a very good reason. Reader BEWARE.** I admittedly wrote this for porn-no plot. Sorry to disappoint. Oneshot.I never named the perpetrator purposely, and he _just so happens_ to match the description of two youkai in the series. Take your pick for your own imagination. :P Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Submission**

Kagome breathed out slowly. It had been a stressful day at work. Her jackass of a boss had given her co-worker the raise that she had been working her ass off to get. The bitch had probably fucked him to get it. She pulled her sleek red mustang into the driveway of her condo. Mama could buy her anything she wanted, with the money they made from the shrine, but she'd rather work for it. She unlocked the front door, slipping out of her black heels as she went. She walked up the stairs miserably. She needed a glass-no, a bottle-of tequila. And she planned to get it, as soon as she got out of this uncomfortably revealing dress she had worn to work that day. She had hoped it would entice her boss into giving her the raise. Apparently it hadn't worked.

She grudgingly pulled the silky black number over her head. She admired her body with sparkling brown eyes. She scanned the full body mirror-she was 25, and in her prime. Her lush curves left little to desire. Her hourglass figure was complimented by her red lace bra, just covering her C cups, and a matching thong, not covering much. Her jet black hair skimmed her flat belly and the edge of the thong as she hooked her fingers in her panties. She was just about to slide them down when she heard a bang downstairs. Alarmed, she grabbed for her cell phone. She didn't have any pets, so what the hell was making noise?

She tiptoed down the stairs, extremely cautious. She stepped into the kitchen and got goose bumps as a breeze hit her. Her nipples hardened with the cold. She turned. Fuck, the back door was wide open. Maybe the wind had banged the door against the frame... She sighed in relief. She took a step towards the door, reaching out for the knob. The next thing she knew, she felt a blow to her head and everything went black. Some time later, she opened her eyes to a throbbing pain in her skull. Had she gotten drunk and passed out? Was she hung over? She tried to lift her hands to rub her eyes- tried being the key word.

Her wrists were tied down. She took in her surroundings all at once- she was on her bed, spread eagled and tied with ropes to the four posts of the bed. And-oh, God, she was only wearing her bra and underwear. And of all of the pairs she could have worn, she had picked the raciest of the lot. She struggled against the bindings. What the fuck was going on? "Oh so you're awake. It's about time we started this little game of ours." She whipped her head around, wildly searching for the source of the deep voice. She spotted him in the doorway to her bedroom. He stood a solid six feet tall, muscular and fit. He wore a red tee shirt and black jeans. She couldn't see down past his knees because of the bed. "What the fuck are you doing? Let me go! I'll scream!"

He chuckled, his liquid gold eyes sparkling with malice. They were almost exactly the same shade as the chain around her neck. His hair was long, silver, and pin straight, a sharp contrast to his milky white skin. "I don't think you want to threaten, bitch. You're only making it harder on yourself. Besides, your slutty ass will enjoy this." She sputtered, unsure. Was he going to hurt her? She opened her mouth to scream when she noticed the gleam of a pistol in his hand. Her jaw snapped shut. He noticed her line of vision and smirked. He waved the gun in her direction. "I take it you're going to cooperate?" She remained silent. He walked over to the bed and leaned down near her face. He growled right in her ear, his voice demanding. "Answer me, whore."

She shivered. "Yes." He slapped her. "Yes what? You will refer to me as sir or master. Nothing else." Her face stung from the slap and burned in humiliation. Her voice shook as she spoke. "Yes, sir." He nodded and straightened up. His tall frame was intimidating to her, being of a short stature (5'2)-especially laying down. "You will obey my every command. You will speak when spoken to, and never otherwise. You will not scream, or I will blow the brains right out of your pretty little head." He maintained eye contact as he spoke, and she felt compelled not to look away. She shook uncontrollably. She didn't notice that she was crying until she tasted a salty tear that ran onto her lips. Which, seemingly of their own accord, parted and spoke. "Yes, sir."

His lips twitched into what almost looked like a smile, but much more twisted. He walked over to the foot of the bed. "Your pussy smells sweet-it permeates the room. I wonder if it tastes the same." He punctuated this by crawling up directly between her knees, and putting his face right in between her thighs. He inhaled loudly through his nose. She instinctively tried to close the gap between her thighs, but only succeeded in turning her knees inward. "Uh uh uhhh, don't struggle." She stopped, fearing for her life. He pulled down her thong, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He discarded it to across the room. She sobbed quietly and closed her eyes. "Bald, huh? Good, I like hairless pussies." He roughly slammed his finger (tipped with claws, she noticed) into her.

"Your cunt is so tight. Now it just needs to be wet, too." He withdrew his finger and crawled higher up on the bed. He shredded her bra with one flick of the wrist and threw that aside, too. "Damn, nice rack." He roughly tweaked one nipple, then dove in and took the other in his mouth. His fangs ( _a demon? He must be a demon)_ tore into her breast, but didn't break the skin too much. He sucked carelessly and squeezed her breasts so hard he left handprints. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to tune out everything that was happening, but her body betrayed her. Every tweak of her nipples sent a jolt of electricity straight to her pussy. He somehow knew what he was doing to her, and smirked. "Don't fight it, bitch. I told you that you'd enjoy it."

He moved back down between her legs. This time he ran his finger down her slit. "Fucking slut. Look at how wet your pussy is. Do you like it when I play with your boobs?" Without hesitation, she answered. "Yes, sir." Again, her lips had acted as though they had a mind of their own. She felt like her mind and body were two separate beings at this point. With great embarrassment, she noticed that the name-calling made her pussy drip even more. She felt her inner thighs moistening. Unfortunately, he noticed too. His eyes widened for a second, but then an evil grin crossed his face. "By God. You're more of a whore than I thought. You like being called names, huh? What a dirty slut."

She gulped. She felt the blood rush to engorge her clit. He slammed his finger into her again. She tensed in pain. He withdrew, and eased it in slower this time. He quickened the pace gradually, and she couldn't help but quicken her breathing as he fingered her. Suddenly he ceased his stroking and drew back onto his knees. He knelt on her bed directly between her knees. His jeans were tented out a sizeable amount. Her eyes widened as she took in just how big he must be. "You're gonna love this, bitch. I promise." He unzipped his pants and his dick sprung forth. It stood proudly away from his body.

Its eight inch length bobbed against his belly as he moved. She was terrified. It was as thick around as her wrist-she would never be able to take that whole thing. He would break her in half. He seemed to sense her fear, because he told her not to worry. "You're plenty wet enough for it to go in." He set it at the entrance to her pussy, and made eye contact as he jerked his hips forward and popped the head in. Her eyes watered in pain, but he didn't notice. He was too absorbed in pleasure. "For a naughty girl like you, your cunt is pretty tight. I like it."

She whimpered, and all at once he slammed his cock into her tiny little pussy to the hilt. She cried out in pain. He froze, his eyes unblinking. He slowly looked down at her, and then at their joining. Just as he thought, the evidence was there. A thin stream of blood ran down her pale thigh, some of it on his rock hard dick. "You were a virgin?!" She closed her eyes and nodded. He slapped her for the second time. "Answer me properly, cock-thirsty whore!" She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed. "Yes, master." He looked at her with approval. "Good slut. I see you're learning how to address me properly. Now I need to teach you how to take a dick."

He withdrew from her pussy and slammed it back in a few times, hard, but with time in between. He repeated until finally he sped up and started fucking her regularly with little space I between. While he was fucking her, a moan slipped out. Terrified, snapped her jaw shut. When he didn't say anything, she took another chance when he jammed his cock into her particularly hard –she moaned again, moderately loud. His big dick felt amazing in her virgin pussy. "That's right bitch, moan. Now tell me how much you love my cock." She moaned again, breathing heavy. "Yes sir. I love your cock."

He fucked her harder, squeezing her boobs. His cock was pulsating inside her. "Alright you whore, I'm getting close. I'm gonna cum inside you. I'm gonna fuck you until you cum all over my big cock and then I'm gonna shoot my load in your pussy. Do you want that slut?" She was moaning loud now, bucking her hips trying to get him deeper inside her. She was being raped, and she loved it. Was it even rape anymore? It didn't matter, all she wanted was his cock. "Yes, sir. Please, master. Please cum inside my pussy." He sped up and she was almost yelling now.

"You fucking SLUT! I'm getting close. Moan for me, whore. Moan while you take my cock. Cum all over my dick. Your pussy is squeezing my cock. It feels so amazing. I'm gonna cum in your pussy. Are you close, bitch?" She was moaning, loving every second of it. She was getting close, when he hit her g-spot and it hit her. "Yes, sir! Master, please don't stop fucking me! I love your big hard cock inside me. I'm cumming all over your cock. I'm cumming for you, sir! Yes! Please cum in my pussy! Make me your whore, your bitch!" That was all he needed. He grunted and fucked her hard and fast, destroying her pussy. He shot his load inside her, yelling "Take it, slut! Take my cum inside you. Fucking dirty cum-wanting whore. I know you love my dick inside you. Oh God, I'm cumming!" His teeth clamped down on her neck, blood bubbling up the surface as he marked her as his bitch. And with that he pulled out. Cum dribbled out of her sopping wet pussy, spotted with blood. Wordlessly, he untied her wrists and left her to untie her ankles herself. He knew she wasn't going to call the police, just as she knew that he would be back some day.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
